Talk:Maiden Outlook
So I figured out what's up with the marigod world event This being added to the page with a vague description made me look into what causes it and I think I've figured this out. It's ridiculously convoluted for a one time event, but the important part is that it's not a random chance atall and depends on variable 0529. Forewarning: This explanation will be technical as hell but it would've probably been almost impossible to figure this out any other way. So, if you enter the maiden outlook the first time it's always daytime; seeing the maidens head fall off sets 0529 to 1 2nd time, seeing it sets it to 2 and then waits 5.2 seconds once it's 2 it becomes possible to access the area at sunset, and when the maiden's head falls off in the sunset area you can hear the noise of crows cawing in the distance. If 0529 is not yet set to 3, you'll hear the crows in a descending tone like they're getting further away (caw.. caw.. caw..) and then the game will wait 1.5 seconds while fading out very slowly. after this it sets var0529 to 3, which is what's important because that's the requisite for marigod world to take you back there. Once you revisit the outlook at 3, there's like a 4/12 chance for it to be night time where the head's flying around, and going there at night sets it to 4 which disables the marigod world event. If it's already 3 or greater you'll only hear 2 crows at sunset, in an ascending tone (caw caaaaw) So - TLDR; once you've seen the geisha at night it locks you out of the event. It only happens when entering marigod world after hearing the 3 crow sounds in the sunset event. Seems it's a one-time thing, and you cant do it ever again afterwards. Also at 3/4 the chances for the night event to happen become more and more likely, making the Day/sunset variations less likely. 4/12 at 3 and a massive 16/24 at 4 LainIwakura (talk) 21:48, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Well... that's certainly helpful, although I don't know what use one would get out of getting there for MariGod World, at least if for whatever reason they wanna do it, they know how. That said though, how are we supposed to edit this technical mess into the actual page? Type all this up and link to it in a google docs file? Or do we just type it all up on the wiki and nearly double the filesize for a world that really isn't very substantial at all? Truly, this is the real perplexity. Lips McGee (talk) 23:03, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Haha let me deal with that, I'll work it out somehow. But yeah its not really that its just for the one random marigod event, it's how the entire time of day thing works. Whether the outlook is substantial is debatable though, it's definitely got a memorable event. I could imagine that if the marigod event happened to you within a single dream you'd be kinda freaked out, like you go to the outlook and then it brings you back and suddenly her head's flying around pulling some mad stunts off the roofs of houses. LainIwakura (talk) 23:33, June 21, 2017 (UTC)